


- A Star Wars Story - Chapter 1

by OniYoshihiro



Series: A Star Wars Story [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 10 BBY, Gen, Imperial Star Destroyer 1, Imperial Star Destroyer 2, Kuat Drive Yards, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Star Destroyer, Star Wars Old Lore, Work In Progress, star wars legends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniYoshihiro/pseuds/OniYoshihiro
Summary: A fanmade story about an Imperial Engineer, EG-7739, Ajil Khol who works building ships for the Empire at the peak of Imperial Might and Power. It is 10 BBY, The Republic has been dismantled, the Clone Wars are Over, the Jedi are extinct, and the Empire is now the reigning power over most of the Galaxy.
Series: A Star Wars Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647877





	- A Star Wars Story - Chapter 1

Kuat drive yards, Midweek, 3rd month, 10 BBY. “EG-7739, checking in.” A young man slipped his Imperial ID badge through the time in slot of his workstation. A task master droid scanned his card and returned it to the man. “EG-7739, Ajil Khol, report to mounting bay 47-D level 4. Assist in the construction of the Octuple Turbolaser mounts and then return for further instruction. That is all.” The droid dispensed a tool belt and tool kit through the hatch in front of him before carrying on to the next engineer in line. Strapping on his safety gear and tool belts Ajil nodded and walked to the turbolift where a group of workers were waiting. “Hey, Jil! You just get here?” A fellow worker bellowed. “Hey Gedds, yeah, I’m working the graveyard shift now, they got us really piled up these days.” Ajil replied. “Graveyard shift is always the Skazz end of working here, but hey, time and a half, ammiright Jil?” Gedds replied. “It’s better than working Skiff detail over in the Cruiser docks.” Ajil remarked as they all shuffled into the lift headed towards a half completed Imperial 2 Class Star Destroyer. “Ugh, ever since the plans for the ISD 2’s came out the building detail has trippled. Yaknow, I used to actually get 6 hours sleep once in a circulation eh Hojga?” Gedds jested, "Well this will be the first on ever built, it will have 3 times the firepower, 2 times the shields, and hold a larger fighter capacity than the ISD 1's. The brass is eager to see it finished." Hojga replied. Everyone was already greased up and tired from the previous shift. Ajil was used to working long hours.  
“Hey Jil, didn’t you end up training the new batch of workers last week?” Hojga, chimed in. “Oh, yeah, they had me show’em the ropes simply because of how many hours I’ve logged, they almost asked Gedds but he miraculously wasn’t around for that discussion.” Gedds laughed. “Oh, come on Jil, it’s like you said, you had logged what, 2,000-3,000...?” Gedds paused. “4700 hours...” Ajil replies. “4700 hours! Gundarks Piss, I’ve only logged 2000, of course you were the best choice!” "Guess that means the new bonus goes to me, huh Gedds?" Ajil said in a snarky tone, before Gedds could respond the lift came to a stop above the upper hull of a hulking mass of a halfway built Imperial Star Destroyer 2. The doors clanked open and standing on hull in front of them was Commander Farrak, head of their Engineering division. "All of you out and get a move on! I want these Octuple cannons finished before the next shift comes in!" Barked Commander Farrak, none of them replied, Ajil, Gedds, Hojga, and the other 20 some workers simply spilled out and began to work on the ship. "Yaknow despite his 'rank' of 'Commander' he's really just an overpaid overseer," Hojga mumbled walking next to Gedds and Ajil. "Well I'm sure he’s under a lot of pressure to finish the ship ahead of schedule, yaknow to rake in that sweet accommodation from the higher ups," Sneered Gedds. Ajil smirking and shaking his head just kept walking to his workstation. “I’ll see you all after the shift ends alright?” Ajil said to Gedds and Hojga. “See ya Jil,” they both replied.  
Ajil climbed up to the mounting station and strapped on his safety harness to the support beam and walked across a narrow girder and began using hand signals to a crane operator several stories up. The crane operator, acknowledging his hand signals began using his magnetic hover hoof to guide the first fully assembled octuple turret down towards Ajils position on the first barbette. Ajil moved back onto the hull, his arms pointing toward two other workers who also had their arms pointed at each other. In sync they all began waving their arms up and down guiding the massive battery of a turret into place. The metal making loud creaking noises was slowly guided down towards the emplacement. Ajil, keeping his eyes focused looked toward the crane operator and began making an ‘X’ with arms to signal him to stop. The crane operator nodded and threw the stick back to stop the turret. However, the crane arm kept moving. Ajil now throwing his X arms up frantically he sees the crane operator desperately trying to stop the machine but to no avail. “That’s not good, the crane isn’t responding,” Ajil said allowed. Suddenly a loud metallic clang and snap was heard. The cranes magnetic hover hoof now disabled began to swing violently. Ajils face turned pale. “Skazz Shit!” he grunted stepping back. The crane operator jumped from the canopy, “Get out of there now!!” he shouted as the crane arm came swinging down towards Ajil and the other 2 workers. A free dangling metal cable that had snapped came down and swiped down across the abdomen of the worker across from Ajil. Wincing and at the grotesque sight Ajil ran towards the other standing worker and tackled him into a catwalk as the free falling octuple battery passed over them by inches and crashed down into the hull of the ship shearing off the top layer of durasteel and working equipment.  
After a moment to catch his breath he stood up, the worker below him still clutching his head for protection. “I think we’re good, we’re alive at least.” Ajil said turning around and seeing the absolute catastrophe of a wreck that was on the hull of the ship. The emergency alarm now bellowing “Come on, get up.” Ajil said helping the other worker up from the catwalk to his feet. Ajil turned hesitantly toward the other worker. All that remained where to halves of the worker and a bad mess between the two halves. Ajil shivered and looked back at the wreck. “Shit.” He mumbled.


End file.
